Generally, a rotary machine such as a steam turbine and a gas turbine includes a bearing device for rotatably supporting a rotor shaft (rotational shaft). Normally, lubricant oil is interposed between an outer peripheral surface of the rotor shaft and a bearing surface of a bearing portion supporting the rotor shaft, to ensure a lubricating property therebetween.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a tilting-pad bearing configured to support a rotor shaft with a plurality of bearing pads arranged in the circumferential direction of the rotational shaft. In this tilting-pad bearing, lubricant oil is supplied from a plurality of oil-supply nozzles disposed upstream and downstream of the bearing pads, to the gap between the outer peripheral surface of the rotor shaft and the bearing surfaces of the bearing pads. Furthermore, side plates are disposed on both end surfaces of the lower half part of the carrier ring, so as to suppress leakage of lubricant oil supplied from the oil-supply nozzles to the outside.